Squidward Tentacles: Love and Hatred
by sonicboyfriends
Summary: Squidward Tentacles faces oppression for what he feels inside.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn night, I walked through the stinging rain, *pweh pweh pweh* (walking sound) the dim lights of the bar getting nearer. I just wanted a moment of peace in a warm room, maybe a drink or two to ease my nerves. I was wearing my normal attire, brown plain shirt, no clear cut pants, nothing else.

I never did reach that bar.

A voice called sharply from out of my sight, "Hey!" I kept walking, not changing my pace as if I hadn't noticed, looking straight forward with my collar up. More voices from all around started to chime in, I broke into a run *pwehpwehpwehpwehpwehpweh*

A hand grasped my shoulder and spun me around, it was a fish much taller than me with a long thin face and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, behind him a gang of more. They had jackets with hoods, some leather, some had patches on the sleeves depicting the symbol of a white power group.

He studied my face, then smiled, "I think I know this guy." The rest of the members started to snicker.

I didn't say anything back, I've been taught that in these situations, to talk back is a death wish.

He turned to the gang, hand still tightly holding my shoulder, "Don't this look like the guy that tried to get with Larry the lobster?"

The rest of it was a blur. I remember hearing them laughing, getting knocked to the ground, getting kicked in the head and stomach as I cowered with my tentacles over my face, I remember the words "queer" and "fag" delivered with some of the blows.

I felt something sharp thrust in my ribs, I whimpered. "STAY DOWN FAGGOT!", one of them screamed. The punches and kicks kept coming, and blood pooled from my side.

I thought I was going to die, I lay and took it and prayed for it to be over, and they just kept going. Then, it suddenly stopped. The gang ran off. I suspect a police car drove by, but I'll never know for sure.

It was hard. Getting up. I felt like I didn't deserve to stand. That I should just stay down and die. I couldn't help but sob. I lay on the ground for a while, crying as the blurry world spun around me and my head and body throbbed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I went to work as normal. Got up at 6:00 AM sharp, and began my walk to work. My body still ached and the stab wound in my side made it painful to breathe, but I could only resume life like normal. People like me don't get sympathy, the world doesn't care if we'd been beaten nearly to death. They'd only laugh and say, "get back to work Mr. Squidward."

"IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMM READY!"

It was Spongebob. I couldn't bare to face him right now, not after what happened last night. He sprinted towards me. "Good morning, Squidward!" he exclaimed.

"H-hey, Spongebob…." I mutter.

"How's your morning been ol' Squi-", Spongebob stopped mid-sentence. He stared blankly at me. "Squidward. What happened to your face?"

"Oh, it-it's nothing, Spongebob...just a biking accident, is all". I began to get misty eyed. "Just a biking accident…".

"Something looks off with you, squiddy," he says. He looks to where I'm clutching my side, and gets a strange look on his face. He reaches out and grabs the fabric of my shirt.

"Spongebob, don't!" I pleaded. But he yanked my shirt up and exposed the deep cut.

I couldn't say anything else, he knew. He didn't know why it happened but he knew it did, I could see in his eyes, and as I looked at him the tears I'd been holding back began to stream down my face.

"Please," I said softly, "don't tell Mr. Krabs."

"Okay, Squidward," he said in a voice more serious than I often hear from him. It felt strangely kind, understanding, not condescending or pitying at all. There was nothing pathetic about my state in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

There it was. All my problems, wrapped up into one, steaming, shit pile of a restaurant. The Krusty Krab, and I was right in front of it. Spongebob and I had just reached the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was standing near the cash register. I couldn't bare to face him today. I usually can't most days, but today, I really didn't want to. Spongebob and I walked in.

"Spongeboy me bob! How the fuck are you?" boomed Mr. Krabs.

"Ahoy my brother!" Spongebob replied. I stood there nervously, neither of them acknowledged how I looked. Mr. Krabs he...he seemed to know, somehow. He could see right through me, and even though I'd never said anything, he treated me the same."So….Mr. Squidward, why are you late today?" asked Mr. Krabs.

My heart pounded and I couldn't speak, "I-i.." I stuttered.

"It was a biking accident!" shouted Spongebob. "Oh man, Squiddy was telling me about it on the whole walk to work."

All was silent, Mr. Krabs had a stern look on his face. Spongebob and I watched him, frozen, waiting for a response.

"Get back to work, Mr. Squidward".

I nodded fast. Walked to the back room to unload my stuff. I put my backpack into the locker. Spongebob puts his stuff in the locker next to mine. I see an LGBT ally pin he has on his backpack. The pain is deep. I nearly burst into tears. Just seeing the flag after what happened. Sent a shiver down my spine.

"Spongebob, I didn't know you were like me…" I said.

Spongebob is confused. "What are you talking about Squidward?"

"Um…..forget it, Spongebob. Forget I said anything." I muttered.

"Squidward, are you talking about the pride flag on my backpack?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I'm an ally, Squidward. Always have been, always will be!"

"Oh…"

At this point I realized my mistake, he wasn't really like me. He was an ally, but he didn't understand how it felt. I shouldn't of said anything. I don't want anyone or anything knowing about who I am inside. Not after what happened last night.

Spongebob stared blankly at me.

"Is there anyone you wanna tell me?" He asks.

I shuttered. "No, nothing." I said, quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Krusty Krab doors burst open. Thank god, I could find a way out of this conversation. "GOOD MORNING, KRUSTY KREW! Another beautiful morning under the Reagan presidency!" screamed Patrick. Spongebob bolted out of the break room. "Hey, Patrick! What's up buddy?" he yelled back. "Oh nothing much but I got my dick stuck in the front door can you help a brother out." Patrick exclaimed. He looked visibly uncomfortable. His dick was trapped between the wood floor and glass door. "Here let me help you out buddy" Spongebob says as he grabs Patrick's dick and tries to wiggle it out of the wedge it's stuck in.

"Ow bro ow." Patrick cries. "Bro, this hurts bro." He tries telling Spongebob. "Well Patrick, do you want your cock free or not?" Spongebob retaliates.

"You're right bro, I'm sorry" Patrick sighs.

Something taps my shoulder, it's Mr. Krabs. "Hey Squidward, c'mere". He motions over to the telescope. I walk over there with my crustacean boss. "Come check this out." He tells me. I look through the telescope and see Plankton in his Chum Bucket. He's crying, hard.

Mr. Krabs laughs. "Ar ar ar ar! Ain't he pathetic ?"

I awkwardly chuckle. "Ha ha...Yeah, Mr. Krabs.."

"Hang on I gotta post about this on the Krusty Krab corporate twitter!" He claims.

Mr. Krabs runs into his office. I get a notification on my phone, from the Krusty Krab twitter. I see Mr. Krabs's new tweet regarding Plankton. Attached to the tweet is a picture he must've taken of Plankton crying and the tweet itself saying, "Plankton is straight clownin." He used multiple clown emojis. He loves using those on Plankton.

I look back in the telescope, seeing Plankton still in tears. I can't help but feel bad for him. Being constantly clowned on isn't good for one's mental health. I know hurt and it isn't pleasant. I wish I could help him, but I don't know him, and he doesn't know me. So what could I even do anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Krabs tweets away from his Krusty Krab Korprate Twitter, when he gets into it it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist, he can't see or hear anything but the clack clack of his big meaty claws on his iPhone 3. I take another look through the telescope, plankton is being comforted by his computer wife, Karen, as he sobs. I sigh, feeling sorry for him.

I see something moving in the corner of my eye, past the Chum Bucket. I turn the telescope a bit to the right, it makes a creaking sound but Krabs is too engrossed in his twittering to hear. It's a blurry red figure, I focus the lens and I see him: it's Larry the Lobster.

My heart leaps. It was _him_. It was our encounter at the gym that got me into last nights situation. It wasn't Larry's fault, just an unfortunate circumstance I'd found myself in with him.

It happened last week. I had visited the gym for the first time in months, hoping to get my life back in order. I was on the weight machines, I wasn't very experienced with them and Larry must have seen me struggling.

"You need help with that?" I heard his voice behind me. I turned around and that's when I first saw him. His abs were glistening from sweat, and he held a towel that was slung around his neck.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice," I said, almost choking on my words.

"Here, you gotta lift this lever first," he reached his arm over my shoulder and pulled up the lever, his face was close to mine and I felt his breath on my neck. I shuddered slightly from the heat radiating off his body.

"Thanks," I say, trying not to meet his eye.

"No problem bud," he says with a friendly chuckle. "I'm Larry," he held out his lobster claw. I shook it, his grip on my tentacle was firm.

"Squidward," I reply back.

"Say, would you mind spotting me while I lift?" he asks, pointing to the benchpress. "All my gym pals are too busy basketballing."

"Oh, sure thing," I got up from the weight machine, my legs wobbling and my heart pounding. I stood behind him while he lifted, up, down, up, grunting with each lift. My eyes darted around as I tried not to look at his flexing muscles. I caught a few dirty looks from some of the gymgoers around me, like they suspected something. I suppose I did look out of place there.

Once he finished he placed the weights back on their holder and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Thanks for helping me out, Squid" he said, sitting up. "If you wouldn't mind, could you pass me my towel?"

And that's when it happened. As I walked back to him with the towel in hand I tripped over his water bottle, falling and landing right on top of him.

I could _feel_ the eyes of everyone in the gym on me. I could tell by his expression Larry was just as surprised as I was. I should've gotten up as soon as I fell but I froze, right there with my body on his and my tentacles on his chest. If I had just gotten up no one would think anything of it, but those few seconds when we did not move and just stared at each other, feeling as though something had been secretly exchanged, it was those extra seconds that gave it all away. I got off and apologized as soon as I had come to my senses but it was too late, they'd all seen what happened. They saw the look in my eyes, the red in my face. They knew how _right_ it felt to me, just then, being so close to him.

Larry brushed it off, laughing and telling me it was no big deal. But he must have known, I could see that recognition in his eyes in those few seconds of stillness.

As I looked at him through the telescope, walking on by with a smile on his face, I wondered if he could ever feel the same for me. I felt stupid for even considering it, but I couldn't help but hope. I thought about how it felt being so close to him, his body so strong and powerful yet warm, I felt safe. I only knew him for those few minutes at the gym, but he seemed gentler than just about anyone I'd ever known.

Unless he wasn't. Unless it was him who told that gang how I looked at him when I fell, laughing and insulting me behind my back. Maybe _they_ were his "gym pals."

I looked again at him through the telescope, he was standing at a red light waiting to cross, he looked like he was whistling a tune. No, I couldn't see that in him. He helped me, a stranger, with that weight machine out of the kindness of his heart, why would he turn on me like that? Surely it was just word of mouth, spreading from the gymgoers that witnessed the moment to the gang that happened upon me last night.

I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time to clock out. I was exhausted and my side ached, I was more than ready to go home.

"Don't forget Mr. Squidward" I heard Krabs call behind me as I approached the door, "don't be late again tomorrow, or I'm making fun of ye on the Krusty Krab Korprate Twitter."

"Yes Mr. Krabs," I said in a resigned voice.

I pushed the door open and stepped outside. It was dark by now, and the air was cool and nice. I began to walk home *pweh pweh pweh* noticing how silent it was tonight. At first it was pleasant, a peaceful relief from the chaos of customer service, until the events of last night dawned on me. Fear seized me as I realized how alone I was, at night, _here._ There would be no one to help me if I got attacked again, not even a patrolling police car to drive by. I began to walk faster *pwehpwehpwehpweh* praying to Neptune that I'd reach my house soon.

I was halfway there, getting closer. I took a turn, there were no streetlights in this area. I heard footsteps, I couldn't tell where they were coming from, but they were getting closer. I looked around frantically as I picked up my pace, trying not to draw any more attention to myself. They grew louder, louder, louder, then I could see from the corner of my eye a large, towering silhouette. I broke into a sprint *PWEHPWEHPWEHPWEHPWEHPWEH* it was getting darker and darker as I got farther from the streetlights, I didn't bother looking around to see where the figure was, I wouldn't be able to see him in the dark anyway.

I felt my foot get caught on something and I tripped, nearly flying forward while holding back a yelp. It was dark enough that I couldn't even see the ground beneath me, and as I fell forward I didn't see the arms that were there to catch me.

I panicked, I thought for sure this was the same figure who'd been following me. He's going to kill me, oh god, I'm going to die. But as I began to struggle I found he wasn't restraining me, but holding me up, and then I felt something familiar.

"Larry?" I said in disbelief. I looked up and just barely made out his face in the dark. He looked back with a puzzled expression until a look of realization spread.

"Squidward? From the gym?" he asked. I was surprised he even remembered me. It made me happy, though I'd never say it out loud. "Yeah," I said.

"You okay?" he said, letting go of me once I regained my balance. "I saw you walking alone in the dark, you looked real scared, like someone was after you."

"I think that was just you," I said, letting out a laugh from relief. "False alarm though, right?" I hoped my lighthearted tone was convincing.

He could tell something was wrong, though. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

I paused, surprised by such a kind gesture. "That would be nice," I said.

As we walked in the dark, silent night, I felt as though I were safe. Maybe it's foolish of me to trust someone I had met just a few days ago, but it didn't feel like it was. We didn't say a word until Larry suddenly spoke, "is there someone after you?" he said quietly.

His serious tone surprised me a little. "No, no…" I said. "Just, you know, gotta be cautious on nights like these."

He didn't seem to buy it, "the way you walked wasn't just caution, I could tell you were looking out for someone," he said. "If you don't want to tell me that's alright, but I've seen plenty of that stuff before."

"I got attacked by a gang last night," the words all came out before I could stop them, "They beat me and stabbed me in the side. I thought I was going to die." I didn't know why I spilled the truth, but now it was out.

"What gang was it?" he asked almost nonchalantly.

"Not sure."

"You know why they went after you?" he asked.

My mouth went dry. I tried to answer but the words wouldn't form.

I take a deep breath, "They, uh, knew about what happened at the gym. You know, with the both of us." I kept looking at the ground, afraid to see his reaction.

"I see…" he said in a voice much quieter than before, it felt heavy. We walked in silence the rest of the way there, because we both understood, and there was nothing left to say.

We reached my house, and I thanked Larry as we stood by the door. I thought to offer to invite him in for a drink to be polite, but decided against it, we both knew how risky that would be.


	7. Chapter 7

It continued, day after day. I'd clock out and Larry would be waiting nearby on his way out from the gym to walk me home. I told him he didn't have to, but he was insistent, and assured me it was no inconvenience with how close the gym is to my route.

I found myself at work every day looking forward to my shift's end differently to how I used to. Every day he'd be there, and though the walk home lasted only five or so minutes they'd be the best five minutes of my day. We made small talk, both of us cautious with letting words slip or eyes meet. It was a bit awkward, but it was warm. There existed an unspoken connection in those five minutes each day.

My shift ended and I clocked out, walking out the doors and meeting Larry soon along the way like usual. He looked happy to see me, and that made me happy, too. We were walking alongside each other as he was talking about protein shakes and I looked up at the ocean sky. It was near black, and there were no streetlights around us. We were invisible here.

I asked him how the gym was.

"The gym? It's friday, I don't go fridays," he laughed.

Our hands dangled close to each other, he didn't even seem to notice. I took his hand with mine, I don't know why, it just felt natural. He kept talking like he didn't notice, but I felt him hold mine back.

We walked like that all the way to my house, he didn't comment on it.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a warmth in my chest rather than the burning in my side. Already I was thinking about seeing Larry after my shift.

"Squidward!" Mr. Krabs shouted as soon as I walked through the doors at the Krusty Krab, making me jump. "Come look at this tweet me boy."

I walked over *pweh pweh pweh pweh* to the register where he was standing and looked at his iPhone 3. It was a tweet from plankton reading, "im so tired."

"Arg arg arg arg! Ain't that hilarious, Mr. Squidward?" he said, wiping away a tear from laughter. "How should I respond?"

"Uh…" I'd never been asked my thoughts regarding the Krusty Krab Korprate twitter tweets. "I'm not really sure, maybe you should leave him alone."

His shiny red face suddenly grew serious and his elongated eyes peirced into me.

"Mister Squidward," he said in a tone that frightened me, "Did I make any comments about you regarding your..._situation_?"

"What?" I said, my blood going cold, how could he have seen Larry and I yesterday? It was pitch dark, we were far from work.

"The whole town's been talking about the gym incident, yet I've kept me mouth shut this whole time, figuring it's none of my business if yer a fruit or not."

My mouth opened but no words came out. I felt a bit of relief it wasn't what I thought.

"And here you are, criticising me for clowning on plankton."

"I didn't-"

"I'll ask you again, Mister Squidward," he interrupted. "How. Should. I. Respond?"

There was a long pause.

"You should reply with three clown emojis," I finally said, looking down.

"Atta boy!" said Krabs, giving me a friendly slap on the back.

He walked back to his office while typing, and I quietly got into the register boat.

He knew. Everyone knew, and they were still talking about it. Everyone suspected and soon they'd all find out. I can't be seen with Larry anymore. I can't. Everyone is watching now.

As my shift came close to an end and the next customer in line came up to order I nearly shit myself: it was him.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered, crouching down. The restaurant was nearly empty, and he was the last in line, but he must be out of his mind to risk being seen around me in the brightly-lit establishment.

"I'd like to order a krabby patty please" said Larry. Mr. Krabs walked past and gave me a dirty look. I took his order and gave it to spongebob before leaving to clock out, having served the last customer.

I walked quickly out the door while Larry waited for his order. I didn't look at him as I left, but I knew he watched me leave. I didn't want to hurt him, I hoped he understood. He must, right?


	9. Chapter 9

I felt bad for leaving him without even a hint of a goodbye. But it was for his own safety, as much as it hurt me to do. He didn't deserve to be put in danger for showing kindness to me. Attachment would be a death sentence.

It was dark outside.

*pweh pweh pweh*

Cold too.

*pweh pweh pweh*

I've had a hard time walking alone at night ever since the incident. It completely broke me. I didn't realize how comfortable I had grown walking home with Larry, it felt strange walking by myself again. The empty space beside me was heavy.

I tried my best to stay near brightly lit areas, just for my own safety.

While walking, I heard a scream. I froze.

*rrrraarrrrrrgh!*

*ungggggghhhhhh!*

Or, maybe not a scream, but...a moan?

*WAHHHHHHHHH*

A cry?

I heard it coming from the Chum Bucket. God, me and my curiosity. I felt the need to go check what was going on. I walked up to the window and saw Plankton…..celebrating?

"Karen!" Plankton screams. "Can't you see how good of a deal this is?"

"Honey, it's a bad idea. You're gonna lose a lot of your audience." Karen boasted.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Plankton was an influencer. I've never watched him stream, I was never particularly interested in his game choices, but I felt for him. Times had been tough for the guy. His mental health was deteriorating, his career wasn't fulfilling anymore, he got constantly clowned and memed on online. It's a shame.

"Karen! Mixer offering me $20 million JUST to exclusively stream on their platform is nothing short of an amazing deal!"

"Plankton, are you sure you're in the right headspace to stream regularly right now?"

"Babe, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me okay." Plankton responded in a more stern tone.

"Nothing is wrong? I've seen the Krusty Krab twitter recently. All they've been tweeting about recently are just videos of you crying and images of you in clown makeup."

"Karen…..I thought we discussed we wouldn't bring up social media in the kitchen for a while."

"...Okay. Yeah." Karen responded quietly.

"...I'm...gonna go talk to Mixer about the deal, then I'm streaming a little later afterwards." Plankton said.

Plankton started to walk away…at the door, he turned around to Karen and said one final thing.

"I'm streaming Pokemon"

He exited the room.

"Remember to not read the chat!" Karen said as he exited.

I had shoved my big nose into business that wasn't mine for long enough. I pressed off the window. I truly felt for Plankton. It's never fun to be clowned on. I hoped that this deal would give him the happiness he desperately needed. I thought about checking out his stream while I continued on my way home, I could use some positivity, get my mind off Larry for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up groggy, I had stayed up late last night watching Plankton's stream. I watched the whole thing, all five hours of it. I could tell he wasn't himself in it, there was a deep pain in his eye as he wore a mask of positivity and averted his attention from the abusive comments. There weren't a lot of viewers either, I could tell it was discouraging to him. But though it was saddening to see I stayed for the whole stream just so I could keep my mind off Larry. I knew as soon as I closed my laptop and went to bed my mind would wander only to him, I'd obsess over the way I acted, how it must have affected him. Neptune, he must think I'm such an asshole.

"Heya Squidward!" I heard as soon as I entered the Krusty Krab. I ignored him and walked to the register. I didn't want Spongebob to be nice to me, I felt so awful.

I got into the register boat without another word.

"...Is something wrong, Squidward?" asked Spongebob.

"No. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

He walked off to his station without arguing. After a few minutes of silence though, he peeked through the order window and questioned me again.

"Come on Squidward, you know you can talk to me!"

"Leave it alone, Spongebob. It's not something you'd understand."

I looked away as soon as I said it, but I still caught a glimpse of his reaction and I could tell he looked hurt. Whatever. He should mind his own business.

"You know, you can always just apologize to him," he said quietly, surprising me.

"What?" I turned around.

"I don't know what happened with you and your friend yesterday but he seemed really sad when you left, confused also."

"You don't know what you're talking about" I said. He stopped pushing it and it got quiet.

"...You think he'd understand?" I said under my breath.

"Sure! Patrick always apologizes for breaking my nintendo switch whenever I buy a new one, apologies are great!" he said cheerily.

"He's not going to come back after yesterday… I'm not going to see him."

And I didn't. He wasn't there when I left work, he didn't show up to walk me home. So I walked alone.

My mind was wandering and I found myself walking in a different direction. I was walking towards the gym. I stopped before coming into sight of anyone in the building. What was I doing? This is stupid. The gym is the last place I should be seen after everything that happened.

But I couldn't bring myself to leave. I stayed, watching as fish left the gym one at a time or in groups. It was closing time so everyone was heading out. Surely Larry has already gone, I wouldn't see him here. But still I stayed, watching every fish that left through those doors. I stood there for maybe five minutes when the doors stopped opening and closing. Everyone left, he wasn't there. I let out a long, heavy sigh, ready to finally leave, feeling stupid for even coming here.

But then, I saw him. The doors opened and he walked out by himself, towel around his neck. He started walking opposite of where the krusty krab would be, opposite the direction he told me was on the way to his house anyway. I walked after him *pweh pweh pweh pweh* for a few minutes I kept following without a word, too cowardly to make myself known, until he turned around sharply.

"Who's there?" he yelled in my direction. There were no lights here, we looked like shadows to each other. "I know you're following me, show yourself!"

My heart pounded as I slowly walked closer, closer until we could see each other's faces in the dark.

"Squidward?" he said, a look of relief and surprise washing over him. "What's going on?"

"I…" I took a deep breath. He was looking right at me but I couldn't bear to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. For yesterday. I didn't expect to see you at my work, I freaked out and ditched you. I was scared of what might happen if others saw you talk to me."

"You followed me from the gym to say sorry?" he said with a laugh.

Whatever tension there was disappeared and I laughed with him. "I thought you were angry with me, I didn't know I was getting you into trouble," he said. We were still walking, the same direction as he just was.

"I couldn't be angry… but you know how it is. That one night could've been much worse if the policeboat hadn't driven by. I'm just afraid," I said.

He took my tentacle hand reassuringly. "I understand." We kept walking like that without another word, there was really nothing else to say. I think even Larry, strong as he is, felt that fear. It's a fear we both knew we'd have to live with, regardless of each other's presence. We were born with it.

"Gosh, we must have gotten distracted," said Larry as he realized that we approached his house.

"Don't worry about it, I can get home fine," I said, turning to go.

Larry grabbed my arm, stopping me, "Woah there, it's crazy late and your house is a long walk from here, I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "Don't worry about it. You can stay here for the night."

"Here? With you?" I sputtered. "A-Are you sure?" He must know how that would look, how much trouble we'd get in if someone found out.

"No one will know, don't worry. Besides, friends should look out for each other," he smiled, unlocking the door.

He went inside and held it open for me. The warmth of the house flooded out enticingly. I went in, and the door behind me shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I lay on my back on his bed, looking up at Larry, who stood at the foot of the bed. Jellyfish Jam was blasting from the boom box near his window to drown out any sound.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," asked Larry gently.

"It's okay, I'm ready" I reassured him, wrapping my tentacles around his neck and pulling him towards me onto the bed.

I laid doggy style on the bed, my face pressed into the sheets and my tentacles reaching behind me, my pants filling the air. One of my tentacles helped me to spread my squid ass cheeks while the other thrusted in and out of my tight squid hole. Each thrust caused the walls of my ass to squeeze my tentacle, pulling a moan from me. The beat of jellyfish jam in the background in the background was in sequence with the pulsing of my squid cock.

Behind me, Larry spit into his meaty claw and began stroking his lobster dick. "Make sure to get yourself nice and loose for me, I don't want to hurt you once I'm inside of you" He moaned out behind me, shifting ever so closer.

"I, I think I'm r-ready for you, Larry" I managed to get out, pulling my tentacle out of my puckered, reddening hole.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" He said before grabbing my hips and pulling me back while also flipping me onto my back, grabbing the shaft of his lobster cock and starting to slide it inside of me.

Instantly, my squid eyesight went blurry as i began to tear up, the stretch of his dick inside of my squid hole hurt so bad but also felt _so good_. "_Ah_" I moaned out, "I-Is it all the way in yet?" The pain was starting to become unbearable, it was the widest I had ever been stretched in my life, I wasn't sure I could take much more.

"I'm only halfway in, Squidy" He groaned out next to my ear.

"You're-! You're taking too long, j-just put it in already! I need you now!" I practically shouted at him, one of my tentacles coming up to cover my red face.

Larry reached forward and ripped my hand away from my face, forcing me to look into his lust-filled lobster eyes. "I want you to look at me while I fuck you." He told me as he thrust the rest of his lobster dick into my squid hole, causing me to arch my back as I yelled out in a mixture of pain and masochistic pleasure, nearly causing me to cum instantly.

Larry wasted no time once he bottomed out inside of me, beginning to thrust his massive lobster dick inside of me, each thrust drawing a guttural lobster moan from him and a high pitched squid moan from myself.

Finally, one of his thrusts hit deep inside of me, causing my vision to be filled with stars momentarily, "There! Right there! Do that again, Larry!" I told him, thrusting my hips in time with his own thrusts, his dick hitting my squid prostate with near-perfect precision. I could feel my orgasm building, I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Cum for me, babe," He told me as he grasped my dick with his meaty claws, starting to pump my shaft, I wasn't able to hold back much longer. White began to flood my vision as I yelled out, back once again arching as pitch-black ink spurted out from my engorged squid dick, coating both of ours stomach as Larry finished inside of me, growling as he did so.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Spongebob POV*

"I love friday nights!" I exclaimed on my walk home from work. I was on my way to Patrick's for gamer night. We were gonna chill. Play some Final Fantasy 7, you know, the works. The walk turned into a run. I was just so excited. *pzdjsiufhseh* *running sound* On my run, I heard a bassy noise. I stopped dead in my tracks. *buhbuhbuhbuh* *stopping sound*

I knew that sound. It was Jellyfish Jam. My favorite banger. I had to hear the source.

I looked to my right, then my left. On my left, I saw a quaint, middle class house, with said Jellyfish Jams blasting through the window. I went over to inspect. I looked in the window, and...

Jumping jellycocks! I wasn't expecting to see this. Ol' Squiddy and….Larry? Together? My jaw dropped. "I...wow. Just wow." Ink suddenly shot straight towards the window I'm at, splattering all over the glass. I jump back in shock. "I..I shouldn't be here. Their business is none of my business." I told myself. I tried to forget what I just saw and ran back to Patrick's for some gaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Back to Squidward POV*

I lay under the covers, my head on Larry's chest and his arm wrapped around me, our slow breaths synchronizing. It felt so right, but I was still conflicted.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" I said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Why's that?"

"I'm just worried," I suddenly sat up. "If someone finds out….maybe we took this too far. We can't possibly keep hiding it now."

I felt a reassuring lobster claw on my shoulder, "if anyone gives you trouble, I'll take care of them," he said with certainty.

I lay back down, believing him.


End file.
